¿Cita?
by plagahood
Summary: Una inesperada visita a Terry Bogard le cambiará los planes a favor. ¿Que pasará con la atractiva Mai Shiranui en esa cita? One Shot


Hola! Siempre voy en contra de la corriente con los shipps cannon de alguna franquicia. Me gusta experimentar parejas nuevas ( no me maten jaja ) espero que disfruten de la pequeña lectura. Nos leemos abajo.

.

.

.

.

.

Era una semana que sus puños no hicieron contacto con caras desconocidas y familiares. Ni siquiera pudo entrenar con su hermano Andy, para decir la verdad, no lo veía desde hace un tiempo. Hay que recomponer los lazos de familia.

Terry sostenía una botella de cerveza bien fría con una mano y con la otra cambiaba los canales en la televisión con el control remoto. Ni siquiera en los fines de semana había buena programación.

Fue inesperado que llamaran a la puerta un viernes a la noche, probablemente sea el repartidor de pizza que había pedido hace una hora. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella. Fue extraño verla vestida como gente normal, de todas formas, su atractivo físico resaltaba en ese conjunto deportivo.

-¡Hola hola!

-¿Mai? ¿Qué diablos haces por aquí?

-Pasaba por aquí y dije "¿Por qué no?"

-Acaso no estarás buscando a mi hermano ¿No?

-Ya no siento nada por él, además prefiere pelear a que estar con alguien… ¿Me vas a dejar afueras?

-Okey pasa Mai.

Era gracioso realmente ¿Mai vestida? Eso si era nuevo hasta para él. Eso le causó que soltara una pequeña risa llamando la atención de la castaña.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Por lo menos la ropa te ocupa todo tu cuerpo Mai.

-Sabes que esa ropa es parte de mi clan Terry, pero viéndome así, me agrada. – Ella tomó la pequeña lata de refresco que el rubio tenia en la heladera. – En realidad vine para saber si querías hacer algo conmigo. – Mai sonrió. En muchacho alzó una de sus cejas confundido. - ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?

-¿Y las chicas?

-La que mas accesible estaba era Blue Mary pero canceló la salida a ultima hora, ya sabes cosas de detectives.

-¿Por qué no? Suena divertido. Hace tiempo que no veo una película.

…

Si la gente los viera pensarían que eran pareja. Mai tenía el brazo de Terry entre los suyos. Mientras hacían la cola para comprar las entradas, hablaban de cualquier cosa. De vez en cuando el rubio tenia que mirar a los muchachos que se defendían a ver a su compañía, provocando que ella sonriera por lo dedicado que era Terry sin ser algo mas.

La película disponible era de terror, ambos aceptaron ir igual. La cinta trataba de una casa empoderada por una entidad maligna, un clásico en esos largometrajes. La media hora iba tranquila hasta pasar los cuarenta minutos, empezaba lo interesante. Terry se esperaba los sustos y uno que otro lo hicieron asustar levemente. Mai en cambio se sentía atrapada en la trama. Terry sintió como ella entrelazó su mano con la de él, apretándola como si no quisiera estar sola. Al aparecer la entidad de golpe, asustando a la protagonista como a la audiencia, Mai atrajo su mano y la del rubio consigo a su pecho, hundiéndolo. Suerte que la sala era oscura, o Mai iba a ver el rostro colorado de Terry.

Al terminar la cinta, ambos salieron del cine. Comentaron acerca de la película. No eran unos cinéfilos expertos en cine pero disfrutaron de la función.

-¿Y que te pareció la película? – Preguntó la castaña.

-La trama era simple y los sustos predecibles, pero la disfruté.

-¿Predecibles? Oh por favor Terry sentí como saltaste del asiento jajaja.

-Está hablando la ruda. – El rubio habló en tono sarcástico, moviendo sus manos en el aire.

Mai Shiranui empujó a Terry con confianza, entre risas. Tomó molestó su gorro que se había caído de su cabeza y le devolvió de la misma forma. El rubio esquivó los movimientos de su acompañante sonriendo porque no podía atinarle. En una de esas, Mai tropezó y lo único que podía agarrar era el brazo tonificado de Terry. Éste la atrapó por la cintura para que no caiga y se lastime de sobremanera.

-Gracias tonto.

-No me llames así, casi te doblas el tobillo por empujarme.

-Yo no fui el que empezó… Terry, gracias por la salida.

-No hay de que. – Como los vaqueros, el rubio asentó su cabeza sosteniendo la visera de su gorro rojo.

Tanto Mai Como Terry se quedaron viéndose a los ojos ¿Cómo seguía esto? Él dejó de sostenerla de la cintura como ella dejó de tomarle el brazo. Cada uno ocultó su rubor como podía y continuaron caminando, como amigos.

Al llegar a casa, Mai se despidió de Terry ¿Cómo podía dejar que una chica hermosa se fuera a altas horas de la noche? No se le permitiría hacerle eso. Con nervios le preguntó si quería quedarse a dormir ¿Los nervios eran demás?

-Tienes razón Terry, tendría que haber sido mas lista en eso.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta que eres tonta?

-Que chistoso eres ja… ja… ja…

-Te prepararé la cama Mai.

-¿Dónde dormirás tú? – Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-En el sillón, es cómodo si te acostumbras. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-No me… gustaría dormir sola…

Mai se sintió segura en decir eso ¿Había superado a Andy, o quería darle celos usándolo? El hermano de Terry tenia puesto su corazón en otras cosas y eso excluía a la castaña entre otras cosas mas. El rubio envidiaba a su hermano por la chica que tenía detrás, era un secreto pero la quería como todos los que conocía, ese era el secreto de todos: aman a Mai.

Terry bajó su vista, dejando una leve sonrisa. Abrió la puerta de su casa e invitó a Mai a pasar. Mientras la cerraba, ellos no podían dejar de verse a los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

Los dejo a su imaginación lo que hicieron jajaja si se preguntan si habrá mas shipps así, puede que haga alguno. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les de el un buen miércoles a todos los que pasaron por aquí. Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
